


Saturn

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Lockdown Week 2020, M/M, Sad, Song: Saturn (Sleeping At Last), This song is just so...I don't even know, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: Instagram @dreamers.drabblesActually using it again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Saturn

Keith was dying. He was sure of it. Every breath he took felt like it was ripping itself from him. His eyesight was spotty filling with black before clearing,making his head ache. There was blood on his hands, and his chest plate, and the floor. Okay, there was blood everywhere.

“Keith. Are you still with me?” Oh, his eyes must have closed. He pried them open and tried to make out the figure that was kneeling over him. Right. It was Lance. Perfect. See things weren’t supposed to go like this, but when is anything ever supposed to go this way.

“Keith? Please say something, or move your hand, o-or something. Please.” he sounded scared. Keith winced, unsure if he would be able to talk. He dragged his hand until he could tap at Lance’s thigh. Lance snatched his fingers holding them tightly.

“Do you know where we are?” Yes he did, or at least he was pretty sure he did. He could feel the presence of the lion, worried but distracted.

“Mn, B-Black. What is going on?” yup talking was torture. Lance smoothed an ungloved hand over Keith’s forehead

“Yeah. Yes, we are in Black. Good, but uh whatever that ship hit us with killed Black as we were going through the wormhole. We’re floating in space now. Coms are out I can’t contact anyone we’re trapped, and.” Keith cut him off.

“And I am dying. Yes I know.” Lance choked and slumped down so he was sitting.

“You’re not dying Keith. I won’t let you die.” Keith closed his eyes again, the effort of keeping them open becoming too much. Lance’s hand was back in his hair slowly stroking it. Keith leaned into the touch. It was nice. 

“Are you okay?” Lance’s hand stilled and a disbelieving laugh bubbled out of his laugh.

“You are bleeding out on the floor of your lion, and you're asking me if I’m okay?”

“Well are you?” Fingers started to move again.

“I think I might’ve twisted my ankle. Nothing bad though and I’m not bleeding anywhere.”

“Good.” Were his words becoming more slurred? Something that was filling his mouth. Sticking to the top of his mouth coating the back of his throat. He turned his face towards the cold of the floor and spat. It came out more like a hacking cough that didn’t stop. Lance’s hands were on his shoulders holding his hair back. When the coughing finally subsided Keith breathed out raggedly. His mouth was copper and his lips burned from the blood that coated them.

“Allura, Coran, anyone, please. Please.” Lance’s voice was desperate and watery. He cursed as he threw his helmet off. It hit the floor with a deafening clatter and Keith tried to blink his eyes open again. He was able to crack them, Lance was hunched over gripping his hair in trembling hands. Actually his entire being was trembling. Keith reached a blood covered hand up to pry Lance’s hands from his hair. It hurt. More than it should have and he made a gross exhale of a noise as he latched on to Lance’s wrist and tugged. Lance took his hands away from his hair and looked down at Keith. There were tears in his eyes and he held Keith’s hand, his fingers brushing over his pulse.

“Don’t cry over me. I’m not worth your tears.” Lance shook his head and brought Keith’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“You are. Worth it, worth more than it.”

“Lay down with me?”Keith wasn’t sure why he asked. The floor was covered in blood and spit from Keith's coughing fit. Lance let his hand down gently onto the floor and took his chest plate off. He reclaimed Keith’s hand as he laid down. They were face to face and Keith could see how shallow Lance’s breathing was.

“Oxygen is going low isn’t it?” Lance nodded. He smiled at Keith a little bit.

“I don’t know if we’re getting out of this one.” How funny it will be Keith thought, to die here with a hole in his stomach in one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. To die here with Lance. He promised himself that it wouldn’t come to this. Lance wasn’t supposed to die. Lance was supposed to get home, to walk on the beaches he has cried over again. To see his family. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, floating through the cold silent vacuum of space. 

He turns to Lance again and his body fought against his every move.

“Have you ever heard a song called Saturn?” his voice was barely there but he yearned to comfort Lance to tell him of the feelings that burned deep in his heart, for so long. 

Lance’s eyes were dulling as the oxygen left his body.

“No darling. I haven’t.” Keith smiled at the unrestrained endearment. Keith untwined their hands and pulled at Lance to move closer to him. Lance wrapped him in his arms. It should have hurt but he couldn’t really feel anything anymore.

“Let me tell you the words. The tune has been lost to me, it's been too many years, and I don’t think my dad sang it in tune either.” Keith smiled at the memory of his dad sitting by his bed staring out the window and singing him the song in a deep rough voice, that didn’t match the soft words of the song.

“Tell me the words.” Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s and breathes him in.

“ _ You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly even after death. With shortness of breath you explain the infinite, how rare and beautiful it is to even exist.” _

Lance is crying tears creating crystalline cracks down his face. He cradles Keith against him, hands braced behind his neck pulling him closer, closer. Keith might be crying too. He can’t tell. He can hardly breath. Lance’s hands are sliding from his neck to cup his jaw pulling him close to press their lips together. 

It tastes like blood and tears and acceptance. Black struggles in his mind, his body, his soul. He roars in despair and Keith quiets him. Pushes reassurances into his mind, into their bond. As he slowly dies he finally feels like the Black Paladin, not just the pilot of the Black lion.

Lance is kissing him again pulling him closer if that were possible. He pulled away eyes searching Keith’s face desperately.

“I don’t want to die here.” Keith presses his lips to Lance’s head.

“I love you.” It's quiet, and weak but there is no more strength to Keith’s voice. Lance sobs gasping for oxygen that isn't there.

“I love you too.” Keith smiled letting his eyes slip closed. Remembering the rest of the lyrics.  _ I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen. I'd give anything to hear you say it one last time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes. _

He opens his mouth wanting to tell Lance the rest of the song, but he was tired and warmth was starting to fill his bones, weighing him down, claiming him. 

He let it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Instagram @dreamers.drabbles  
>  Actually using it again.


End file.
